


Wake Up

by pcctheant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Ehhhh, It's a pretty good song, Kinda, Lots of it, M/M, Sadness, Somewhere, Songfic, Wake Up - nf, hints of klance, how to tag?, it's in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcctheant/pseuds/pcctheant
Summary: Basically, I tried to write stuff and it turned into angst. I swear I can actually write. I just listened to Wake Up on repeat while writing this.





	Wake Up

My name is Lance Mcclain. I am the red paladin of Voltron. I originate from Varadero, Cuba. I am currently happy with my life despite the fact that we are fighting in a war. I am involved in no romantic relationships. I am known throughout the universe as an unsurpassed marksman and an avid flirter. My current place of residence is the Castle of Lions. I share this space with three other humans and two Alteans. The humans are Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro. The Alteans are Allura and Coran. We all enjoy our life here in the castle.  
Or at least that’s how it seems. I know everything. I know how everyone here actually feels. I’ve seen things. I see things every day. Their hopes are plummeting. We fight and suffer the casualties of fighting with just six people. Our leader left us for the Blade of Mamora. He left me. People think that it’s not a big deal. They think that we’re doing fine without him. They’re wrong. We’re pretending.  
Hunk is the one most don’t think about. His image has been projected throughout the universe as soft and friendly, but people don’t stop to think that he’s also suffering. He worries excessively about us. If we’ll live. If we’ll die. He doesn’t want to take chances. His breathing sometimes speeds up and he can’t control it. I’ve seen it. I’ve experienced it. But he can’t freak out. He knows. He knows that we use him as our rock. We see him as the constant that will always bring light to our darkness. I wish I knew how to help. All I know is that he’s stress-baking to get through this. I wish his family was here. They would know. Lord knows I don’t.  
Pidge also worries. About different things. She’s afraid. There are so many things to be afraid of out here. She barely smiles anymore. War has changed us all. We all agree that she was too young. We all were. We were never supposed to be the destined defenders, but here we are. Young, reckless, and fighting a war. There’s nothing we can do. We can’t abandon what we’ve started. She worries about her brother. He’s in danger and she knows it. She had just gotten him back and now he was being thrown back into the fray. She can’t help it. She’s afraid of judgment. Not just from us. From everyone she meets. She has to explain each time that she’s not a boy. It bothers her. Every image of her seems to crash down once it’s revealed that she’s actually a girl. She thinks we don’t know that she cries at night, but we know.   
Shiro worries about Keith. He worries about how Keith is doing by himself. He worries about his ex-fiance back home. Adam. I knew him. He was my professor once. Now what? He could be dead. Everyone we care about could be dead and we wouldn’t even know. He’s running around in circles. He stresses about being the oldest. We all look to him and as time passes it seems that the burden on his shoulder weighs down more and more. It’s hard to look at. It’s hard to see. To know.  
Allura and Coran worry about similar things. They are the last of their race. Their kingdom is dead. Allura’s father is dead. They weren’t given proper time to mourn. They weren’t given a body to bury. Nothing. The castle is all that’s left that is proof of their existence. Allura worries about leading. Of everyone looking at her for guidance. She’s still a teen in Altean culture. Now she’s one of the oldest. She didn’t want this war. None of us did, but we have all been roped into it anyways. Coran probably worries the most because he sees all of us suffering. But he can do nothing. He doesn’t know enough. He doesn’t know us. No one does. They never look past how perfect we seem.  
I worry too. Of course, I do. How can I not? I try my hardest to succeed and each time I fail. It’s hard to feel like the world isn’t crashing down. It’s hard how everything can seem perfect one moment and then the next you remember how empty and sad everything is. At that point, all you can see is your mistakes. It’s happened so many times to me that I can’t help but ask, why haven’t I been desensitized to it already? I’ve tried so much. Why haven’t I moved forward? It’s stuck in my brain. Bothering me. Nagging me. The demon inside my head whispers and at times it’s impossible to not answer back. I’m tired. I waiting for him to come back. It’s impossible to think about if he’ll never return. I find myself crying almost every night waiting for his next call. I wish I could just have enough sleep and energy to beg him to come back.  
Everybody spends their life in a dream. They can’t escape. It’s a coma that we’ll never awake from because there’s no one waiting for us if we do wake up. We’re waiting and waiting. Forever and forever. We’re trying and trying to wake up. It never works. It’ll never work. When? When will I wake up?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave criticism in the comments. I feel like this was a bit short and I kinda cut it short because I kinda ran out of ideas as for what to write. I hope it's not that bad. Also, does anyone know how to make the indents appear for paragraphs?


End file.
